Costume Party
by BandGeek99
Summary: Mr. Yagami's company is having a Halloween costume party, and the original DigiDestined are invited! The catch? Couples costumes! What HORRORS shall befall them? Batman? Paris Hilton? AND WHAT IS WITH SPIDERMAN! TAIORA, Mimato, and Takari prevail! R&R!
1. Party

Costume Party – by BandGeek99

Costume Party – by BandGeek99

**BG: I wanna be a gypsy this year! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!! (digs out gypsy outfit and puts it on) I feel pretty… oh so pretty… la de da…**

**Kenny: Weren't you a gypsy last year?**

**BG: Yeah, but I wanna be a BETTER gypsy. I'm going to be GLAMOROUS!!**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: (strolling in with piece of pizza in hand) In your dreams…**

**BG: I still think I look glamorous in all these clothes… I love playing dress up!! OOH! This gives me an idea! (writes idea on notepad) There. This is going to be interesting…**

**TDCFH: (takes big bite of pizza) Sure. Whatever.**

**BG: (stares at pizza, drooling) Hey, can I have a bite?**

**TDCFH: (whips out arsenal of weapons) Touch it and you DIE!**

**Depthmon: Why can't you just get your own slice?**

**BG: Cuz I'm not allowed to have anything that tastes good anymore… (sobs)**

**TDCFH: (looking bored) Can we get on with this now?**

**BG: Oh, right. Kenny?**

**Kenny: We don't own anything you recognize. Have fun reading.**

**BG: Dedicated to those happy souls who dance down the street singing "Trick or treat, smell my feet; give me something good to eat!"**

**Enjoy.**

**000**

Taichi Yagami paced the floor, thinking, while the other DD's sat around his bedroom. This year, his father's company was holding a costume party for Halloween, and Mr. Yagami had offered to let the DD's come along. The only delay was they all had to come up with – ulp – pairs of costumes for pairs of people.

"So who's going with whom?" Izzy asked, looking bored.

"Let's drop all our names in a hat and pick them out," Mimi suggested.

"That sounds… logical," Joe said, giving her a look that said "since when were you logical?"

"I saw that on TV once," she said proudly.

"O…k…"

"I don't think it's going to work if we use names. How about numbers?" Kari threw in as she dangled from the side of her brother's bed.

"That'll work," Matt decided and found a bowl and a notebook. He wrote down two pairs of the numbers one through four and dropped them into the bowl.

Each student took a turn reaching into the bowl and drawing out a number.

"Two," Mimi said and looked up to see who responded.

"That's me," Matt sighed. _Terrific. I'm stuck with some kind of princess who'll want me to be a damn rainbow pony or something._

"Four?" Sora asked absently.

Tai raised his hand with an evil smile. "You are at my mercy."

She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Fantastic."

"One," TK said, raising his slip of paper like a trophy.

"That's me," Joe said with a sigh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tai fell over laughing. "That's great! Guy-guy coupling! BWA!"

Sora slapped his arm. "Shut up, you _know_ it's not like that!"

Matt was trying to stop his laughter and TK's face was slowly but surely turning red. "Can we change the subject now?" the younger blonde asked. "This is awkward…"

"I guess that leaves us, Izzy," Kari said with a smile.

"Cool." Izzy gave a smile back. Kari was like the little sister he never had.

"We'd better start coming up with costumes," Joe said, glancing at the calendar. "We have… ten days."

"CRAP!" Tai yelled. "Ten days?! What the hell, dude! There's no way to come up with an awesome costume in TEN DAYS!!"

"Calm down, Tai, it's just a costume party!" Kari exclaimed. "Yeesh…"

The high school junior paid her no attention as he started mumbling incoherently to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Freak…" Matt muttered and leaned back on his hands.

Someone's cell phone rang and Mimi fished a pink LG Chocolate out of her pink Prada bag. She slid it open. "Hello, this is Mimi's phone, Mimi speaking! Oh, hi, Daddy. No… yes, I'm at Tai's. Of course! NO we're not alone! Guys, say hi to my daddy!" She held out the phone to the group.

"Hello!" they all chorused.

"See, Daddy? Yes. Oh, no, it was for that costume party Mr. Yagami invited us to. Yep. Mm-hm. Okay. Bye, Daddy!" She slid it shut and looked at the group with her doe-eyes. "I have to go for a doctor's appointment. My ankle's been bugging me," she said. "But I'll see you tomorrow. And Matt, if you come up with any ideas, let me know. My cell's always on!" She smiled happily and stood up. "Bye bye!" The brunette skipped out of the room in a reasonably excited mood.

The others stared after her, blinking.

"Have fun, Matt," Tai said, clapping his friend on the shoulder and standing up. "Anyone want food?"

Matt jumped to his feet. "Food?! Do you have any pretzels?!"

"Ch'ya, man!"

"YEAH!!" They pumped their fists in the air and ran to the kitchen.

"Boys…" Kari sighed, shaking her head.

"Good thing we're all not like that," Izzy said, playing with a thumb drive he had in his pocket.

Sora shifted to sitting on her side with her feet tucked beside her. _What are we going to do for a costume? Oh, I have an idea…!_

**000**

**Beautiful, ain't it? Okay, so it kinda sucked. Oh, well, it gets better as it goes on. I just have to write things out first. I have an idea for the guy/guy thing. It's pretty funny. AND I have one for Kari and Izzy. BWA!! Don't worry, the only main couples will be Mimato, TAIORA, and Takari (yes, I will FORCE Takari in there!!)**

**Hey, I wrote a really sad story. It's a Taiora with character death in it. If you want, I'll type it up and post it, but I wasn't planning on doing it. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT, let me know, por favor!!**

**Laterz,**

**--BANDGEEK--**


	2. With Tai and Sora

**Chapter two! Buh-buh-buh-BUUUUUUUH!**

**(Polite applause)**

**Depthmon: Yeah! Another new chapter! Kewl.**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: (waltzes in with an ice cream cone) Hey, guys, what's up?**

**BG: The ceiling.**

**Depthmon and Kenny: (snicker snicker)**

**TDCFH: (is not amused) Sure. Whatever.**

**BG: Can I have a lick?**

**TDCFH: NO!! Goddamit, get your own or… or I'll blow up your computer!**

**BG: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! PLEASE!!**

**TDCFH: (shrugs and puts away explosives) Fine. Then don't go near my food anymore.**

**BG: (gets big, anime, puppy eyes)**

**TDCFH: (not getting it) WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!**

**Depthmon: Let's just get on with this.**

**Kenny: BandGeek doesn't own anything that you recognize. However, this IDEA is all hers. This is dedicated to every kid who's ever said "Trick or Treat!"**

**Enjoy…**

**000**

Sora held up a tee shirt and examined it. She threw it on over her cami and pulled on a pair of jeans. Halloween was in a little over a week, and she was going over to Tai's to work on costume ideas. She already had some plans in her mind.

Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she picked up her purse and left her apartment for Tai's.

Kari let her in and said, "Tai's in the shower and I'm going to TK's. He'll be out in a couple of minutes; you can just hang out here. Mom'll be home around seven. Bye!"

Sora waved and the little brunette slid out the door, locking it behind her. When the youngest Yagami was gone, the redhead steered herself into Tai's bedroom and plopped down on his beanbag chair. She looked around the room and marveled at how little it had changed since they were younger.

The walls were still a yellow-beige color, the doors white, and the desk still in the corner by the window, facing the city. The many coloring books that had once been strewn about had long been replaced by sports magazines and comics, and the teenager had put up posters of the Foo Fighters, Nickelback, 3 Doors Down, and Ludo.

"_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
__She knows just how to hold me  
__And when her edge is softened  
__Her body is my coffin.  
__I know she drains me slowly  
__She wears me down to bones and blood,  
__Must be a sign on my head, that says,  
__Oh, love me-"_

Tai, who had a towel around his waist and was drying his hair, stopped mid-step and mid-lyric and shouted, "OH MY GOD! SORA, GET OUT OF HERE!"

She half screamed, half laughed at her best friend's predicament, but she felt embarrassed at the same time. _Why, though? I mean, I've known him since I was, like, four!_

In any case, she ran out of the room past him, still laughing, and collapsed onto the family sofa, kicking her feet up into the air. "BWA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Shut up, Sora!" he shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the closed door. "Just shut up!"

In a few minutes, he emerged, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved red tee shirt. A humiliated blush had crossed his face and he couldn't look at Sora in the face. "Let's just do this thing," he muttered and turned on his heel to go towards his room.

Sora stifled a laugh and followed him closely. "Sorry about that, I didn't know that you didn't know I was there. But you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

He spun around and gave her a death glare. "No, it was _not_ funny. At all."

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Well, _I_ thought it was hysterical…"

When they got to Tai's room, he took a running jump onto his bed and bounced several items off, including a stuffed Beanie Baby he'd unearthed looking for his socks.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sora asked, plopping herself into his swivel chair and spinning around. "Whee…"

He gave a small smile and shook his head at her antics and said, "I don't really know. I mean, I have some ideas, but I don't know if you'll like them…"

"Hey, I've got time. Why don't you tell them to me?" she said, stopping herself in the chair and looking at him intently. He was so… hawt. In that outdoorsy, boyish, carefree kind of way.

Tai rolled over a couple of times towards the nightstand and picked up a small black notepad. "Okay, here's what I have. We could go as Peter Parker and Mary Jane from Spiderman."

"That's not a bad idea, but how would people know who we are?" she pointed out.

He groaned. "Why do you always have to rain on my parade?" he complained.

"Just go on," Sora sighed.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "My _other_ idea was Ferris Bueller and his girlfriend from that movie."

"That's a _really_ good idea!"

"And I thought we could go as, like, maybe Peter and Lois Griffin from Family Guy or something."

Sora stared at him in horror. "No! I'm drawing the line there!! NEVER IN A HUNDRED MILLION YEARS!!"

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay, scratch that last one!"

"Good." She settled into a comfortable slouch. "I have some ideas, too."

"Hit me."

Sora grinned and said, "First off, I thought we could go as Ariel and Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid."

"Lame," he said in a singsong-y voice.

"Or, we could go as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly from Harry Potter."

"Doubly lame," Tai responded.

"_Or,_ we could go as Hiro and Kisa Sohma from Fruits Basket."

"Blarg."

She gave him a frustrated look as he lounged on his unmade bed, one arm across his stomach, the other covering his eyes with his feet held up against the wall. It was kind of comical, but she didn't really care. "Well, then, what are we going to do?"

They sat in a frosty silence until Tai held up his head. "I have an idea!"

Sora cocked her head and said, "What is it?"

He slid off of the bed, approached her, and whispered his idea in her ear.

"That's… genius!" she shouted. "Why didn't you bring that up before?!"

He shrugged. "It just didn't occur to me until just now!"

She slapped her forehead. "Baka!"

**000**

**Chapter two – DONE! YEAH!! (wipes sweat off forehead)**

**I've gotten a couple people asking for that depressing Taiora one-shot. I'll try to post really soon, but I don't know when I'll get a chance.**

**So… yeah. Domo arigato to everyone who's reading, and I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can!! Bye,**

**:-BANDGEEK-:**


	3. Pop Rox

**(*sings*) The FUUUUUUN has AR-RIIIIIIIIIIIIVED!!**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: (*holds up sniper*) You'd better shut up.**

**BG: (*gulps*)**

**TDCFH: (*smiles evilly and begins shooting at BG's feet*)**

**BG: (*dancing around trying not to get hit while holding down gypsy skirt* DAMN YOU!!**

**Depthmon: (*looks away*) … KENNY!!**

**Kenny: BandGeek and I don't own anything you recognize, including Spiderman who somehow reminds me of Topher Grace, but that's beside the point.**

**TDCFH: (*reloading rifle*) Get on with it, then!**

**BG: (*leaves chapter, then runs off*)**

**000**

"Matt!" a very feminine voice called. "Let's go already!"

The blonde sighed. "In a minute!" He pulled a dark green pullover over his head and opened the door of his apartment. "Hey."

Mimi stood there with her arms crossed, her toe tapping impatiently. "It's about time!"

"Sorry," Matt said with a shrug. "So… are we going or what?"

She huffed and dragged him by the hood of his sweatshirt, stomping down the hall on her fuchsia pumps.

"Ow, ow, ow! Mimi! Ack! Meems, stop it, that hurts!" he yelped all the way outside to the subway station and onto the train.

"NO! We have to come up with costumes, PRONTO, Yamato Ishida!" she growled, pulling him round to face her and jabbing a finger at his chest.

_She's cute when she's pissed,_ Matt thought and did his best to suppress a smile.

She narrowed her hazel eyes and gave him a death glare before spinning around and giving him a hair whip with her long, chestnut-colored hair. She'd stopped dying it last year because it was so inconvenient.

He sighed quietly. She was really excited about this, wasn't she?

Mimi stood next to him, her arm wrapped around the metal pole in the middle of the car. _You do not think Matt is hot, you do not think Matt is hot; you DO think Matt is hot! HE'S A SEXY BEASTY!_ Mimi shook her head quickly, trying to rid her head of the thoughts clouding her conscious. She should not be thinking that when he was just getting over Sora. No. Bad brain. Down, girl. She pulled out her cell phone to distract her and began to hurriedly text with Kari.

_hey sup? im on da subway w/ mat. dah!_

**2 bad hav u taked bout costumes?**

_Were gettin 2 it._

The conversation went on until they finally reached Mimi's stop and she yanked him off the train by his wrist and pulled him towards an orderly looking town house.

"You live here?" he asked incredulously. "Holy crap…"

Mimi gave him a light shove and unlocked the door, dropping the keys twice in the process. She led him down a hallway to a door and opened it, revealing a flight of stairs. The petite high school sophomore flicked the light switch on and pulled Matt into the basement.

It was more like its own apartment than a basement, complete with a futon, kitchenette, and bathroom.

"Time for a snack!" Mimi shouted and tossed Matt a package of Rollos. She opted for a Kit-Kat and gestured for him to make himself comfortable.

Matt sunk into a cushy armchair. "So. Costumes," he said. "We could be Chris and Meg from Family Guy."

"No."

"Then I'm out of ideas. Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You're right I'm not. Do you have any ideas, missy?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She swung herself onto the counter and dangled her legs off the end, banging her feet against the cabinet. "First idea: we go as Pocahontas and John Smith from the Disney movie."

"No."

"Hippies."

"No."

"PRINCE AND PRINCESS!!" Mimi squealed and started bouncing in a hyper manner.

"There is no way in all of Hell," Matt stated, making a face.

"Well, do _you_ have any better ideas?" she snapped.

"King Louis the XVI and Marie Antoinette," he said sarcastically and shoved a Rollo into his mouth.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

Matt stared at her as if she had three heads, the remaining caramels held loosely in his hand. "Mimi. Do you have any idea who King Louis and Marie Antoinette _were_?"

"No, but I like their names. _King_ Louis. Marie _Antoinette_." She giggled hysterically.

"Meems, they were _beheaded_ in the French Revolution."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while; each was wrapped up in their own thoughts until Mimi slid off the counter and yelled, "I've got it!"

"What do you mean by 'it'?"

"I _mean_, Dumbo, that I have a costume idea!"

"Well, spit it out!"

She let the words loose from her mouth and they spilled out everywhere.

Matt grinned. "Oh, yes."

She smiled so brightly it was as if her teeth were high-beams on a MACK truck.

Matt thought she looked rather pretty when she smiled, a little like a movie star. He internally shook the thoughts out of his head and jumped onto the sofa, tossing a Rollo into his mouth. "Let's watch the tube! Where's your remote?"

Mimi tossed him the little grey remote and perched herself on the arm of the sofa near where Matt had positioned himself.

He scooted over. "You can sit here, if you'd like," he said, gesturing to the seat between him and the couch arm.

"Oh, thanks!" she said cheerily and dropped into it.

Matt put his feet on the coffee table and channel surfed until he found a Spiderman movie on HBO.

They watched for a while, and when Matt was sure that Mimi was wrapped up in the movie, he shifted closer and put his arm around her shoulders, just close enough to touch.

Mimi rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in response.

"What?" he asked, looking towards the upside-down kissing scene on the television.

"I wish I had someone that would take the time to kiss me, no matter what he was doing," she said, her hazel eyes shining with longing. "It would prove how much he loved me."

This gave Matt an idea. At the next commercial break, he stood up, cracking his shoulders. "Hey, Meems, you got any Pop Rox?"

"Sure." She fetched said sweet and tossed the little pink and black packet to Matt, who grinned. "Why?"

"For her enjoyment."

"Huh?"

In a flash, Matt had dumped some Pop Rox into his mouth and began kissing her, putting more feeling into this kiss with her than in any other kiss with any other girl.

It was the craziest thing. Mimi had liked him since they were so young, dreaming of the day he would sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. This… well, it was just as romantic, she guessed, except he wasn't wearing a prince suit and didn't ride to her on a white Garurumon. And there were no Pop Rox. Go figure, right?

She tentatively raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled her close around the waist.

Matt (reluctantly) pulled back first. "Wow," he muttered with a huge grin that rivaled Tai's when he saw Sora in a bikini for the first time.

Mimi giggled nervously. "Yeah."

The blonde punk rocker picked up the vibe that she was scared and he pulled tighter at her middle. "Meems, I'm sorry if I scared you, but-"

"Matt, I like you! More than I've ever liked anyone else!" she interrupted.

His crystal-like sapphire eyes widened with ecstasy. "Really?!"

She nodded as a blush covered her face, not meeting his gaze.

"Daisuki** (1)**," he said and he felt his face heating up like a radiator.

She cried out in delight and hugged him tighter, laughing.

And hence was the day the Daughter of Purity found her son of Friendship, never to leave one another again.

000

**1**: Daisuki: "I really really like you!" Just short of "I love you".

**000**

**All done! So what did you think? I had this done a while ago, it just took me a while to type it up. I was hoping to do this story and have it done by Halloween, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I'll try and update soon, anyways, so keep your eyes out!!**

**Oh, have any of you read the "Uglies" books by Scott Westerfield? I'm writing a crossover with Digimon and if you'd like to see it posted, let me know! I already have the prologue typed up and ready to go.**

**So… yeah. That's about it!**

**Laterz,**

**--BANDGEEK--**


End file.
